Lithium
by Sunshine001
Summary: Estaba destrosada, ella misma lo sabía desde hace mucho. Tendría que vivir con este dolor por el resto de su vida... o ¿podría superarlo esta vez? Songfic


_**Lithium**_

_By__: Sunshine001_

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
>Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...<br>Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.  
><em>_Oh, but __God__, I __want__ to let it go._

Despierto gimiendo, estas malditas pesadillas me siguen persiguiendo y no me dejan descansar nunca; no importa cómo me sienta, siempre me perseguirán. Una gota de sudor cae de mi rostro a mis piernas mientras trato de reponer mi respiración, ladeo mi cabeza para ver la persona a mi lado y no puedo evitar sonreírle tristemente mientras lo veo dormir, por más que trate de convencerme, no puedo mentirme, sé que no es para mí, por más que trate con fuerzas… no puedo verlo como más que un amigo, pero quiero hacerlo feliz; nadie más merece estar melancólico. Lo sé, lo sé, nadie debería estar melancólico, pero no se puede cambiar nada, debería olvidar todo, tirar todo y empezar de nuevo, pero no puedo. No quiero sacar este dolor que ha vivido conmigo durante estos 3 largos años de mi solitaria vida. Si, solitaria; nadie puede comprender cuan mala puede ser la vida de vez en cuando.

_Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone.  
>Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show.<br>Never wanted it to be so cold.  
>Just didn't drink enough to say you love me.<em>

_I can't hold on to me,  
>Wonder what's wrong with me.<em>

En serio, esto es extraño. Parece que solo vivo para recordar el pasado. ¿Tú lo recuerdas?, ¿recuerdas cuando estábamos juntos, felices?, ¿recuerdas cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso, nuestro primer abrazo, nuestra primera vez?, pues yo si lo recuerdo, y muy bien. Tus manos sobre mi todavía me queman, tus labios están grabados en los míos con fuego. ¿Por qué tuviste que irte? O más bien, ¿por qué me dejaste? Yo no recuerdo haber hecho algo mal, y si lo hice, me arrepiento, sabes que te amo con toda mi existencia, entonces ¿por qué fuiste tan cruel ese día? Aunque para serte sincera, ya lo veía venir, estuviste comportándote muy extraño los últimos días, pero trataba de omitirlo, que tonta fui, ¿no? Seguro debes sentirte mejor, ahora que eres libre. Siempre soñaste con avanzar, alcanzar la cima. ¿acaso yo era una traba en tu vida? Tal vez, nunca lo supe.

_Don't want to let it lay me down this time.  
>Drown my will to fly.<br>Here in the darkness I know myself.  
>Can't break free until I let it go.<br>__Let me go._

_Darling, I forgive you after all,  
>Anything is better than to be alone.<br>And in the end I guess I had to fall.  
><em>_Always find my place among the ashes._

¿Sabes? Sé que lo he repetido hasta el cansancio, pero no quiero encerrarme en esta oscuridad, me siento tan vulnerable, y es que te llevaste todas mis fuerzas contigo, ahora todo está en contra de mí. Pero tranquilo, no te culpo por esta soledad que llevo en mi interior, ni por las pesadillas de cada noche, ni por los ataques de recuerdos que tengo cada día y me dejan muy débil, es más, daría todo o la nada que tengo por volver a verte. Tal vez me haga daño, no lo sé; pero estas ansias me consumen desde mi alma hasta mi piel.

- Voy al supermercado, ahora vuelvo.

- Está bien, amor. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- No te preocupes, iré a visitar a Ino luego.

- Bueno, le mandas mis saludos entonces. Cuídate.

- Está bien, adiós.

Tan solo cerrar la puerta a mis espaldas las penumbras que me persiguen me vuelven a hacer compañía. Necesito un momento a solas, o más bien un momento para estar conmigo, mi dolor y mis recuerdos; míos y tuyos, porque me recuerdas, ¿verdad?, recuerdas toda la vida que llevábamos conociéndonos… juntos, ¿cierto?

Cierro la puerta del edificio y me ataca una fuerte corriente de aire, subo la cremallera de mi cortaviento y me encamino hacia el supermercado a comprar… ¿qué voy a comprar? No tengo la menor idea, creo que iré a llenar la canastilla y me iré. No sé cuánto tiempo habré estado dentro del supermercado que cuando salí una manta blanca cubría las calles y amenazaba a cubrirnos a nosotros también, el viento corría con mayor fuerza que en la tarde, yo tan solo me dejé llevar por mis pies, no tenía idea de dónde estaba, pero tampoco me importaba; me sumí en mis pensamientos, nada pudo sacarme de aquel estado hasta que tropecé, o mejor dicho, choqué con alguien. La única bolsa que traía en mis manos calló y todo lo que estaba en su interior también, traté de salir de mi mente y apresurarme a guardar todo dentro de la bolsa, pero la persona delante mío se me adelantó y ya tenía la bolsa entre sus manos tendiéndomela. Reaccioné y la tomé entre mis brazos, subí la mirada para saber a quién estaba agradeciéndole y de repente todos mis sentidos empezaron a fallar. ¿Realmente era él? No podía ser; él se había ido muy lejos de aquí para no volver.

_I can't hold on to me,  
>Wonder what's wrong with me.<em>

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
>Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...<br>__Lithium, stay in love with you._

_I'm gonna…_

Y ahí estaba de nuevo frente a mí, con esa macabra mueca la cual clasificaba como sonrisa, y sus dos profundos posos negros que tenía por ojos que sostenían mi mirada. Seguía siendo como lo recordaba, pero había cambiado. De repente, sentí una gota de agua surcar mi rostro, ¿estaba lloviendo o era yo? Definitivamente era yo. Esa ternura que llevaba en su vista, con la que siempre me había mirado me desconcertaba, era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y tan solo hubieran pasado horas desde que no lo veía, era exactamente como lo recordaba… exceptuando el recuerdo de ese día, y es que siendo el amor de mi vida, se había convertido en el dolor del cual estaba enamorada. Pero no más, si quería dejar de lado los recuerdos, el dolor, los miedos, todo. Tendría que empezar desde cero, tendría que…

…_let it go._


End file.
